Here I Come
by Slytherin-phantom-girl
Summary: Remi loves Siri, Siri's a shameless flirt and manwhore of Hogwarts. James is all knowning, what Relationships will form? Bad summary please read, Lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Here I Come

Chapter one, In which there is much innuendo

Remus was running after Sirius, taking the time to admire the boy's firm arse when, he saw the other three Marauders were heading toward lunch. "Wait," Remi cried ou, his fear of being abandon showing, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Remi continued trying to catch up with the boys but the large sack of heavy books slowing him down. "I'm coming," he called once more when an arm reached out from the corner and grabbed him. Remus yelped, "Well if you're cumming, I guess I can wait around for you," a husky voice whispered in his ear.  
Remi blushed, heat radiating off his cheeks, "Sirius what are you talking about," he asked staring into the blue-grey eyes that he loved to loose himself in. Did Sirius know that Remus was gay, he hadn't told anyone and he hadn't told anyone that he loved Sirius. "One day, I'll come for you," Sirius whispered in the boy's ear and jogged lightly to catch up to James.

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground, why did Sirius insist on flirting with him? He didn't do that with James or Peter, so why him? Remi took a deep breath, he had become good at controlling his urges for the boy, seeing as he was always with him. Remi picked up his books and made his way to lunch.

Remus entered to Sirius standing on the table, making a dramatic speech about how squirells were the root of all communism or some rubbish, Remi shook his head and sat down. He turned to a clapping James and a cheering Peter, "Don't encourage him," he said with a sigh.

"Remi, why do you have to ruin all my fun," Sirius whinned as he got of the table and slide close to Remus and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Because I enjoy torturing you and I have a stick up my ass," Remus mumbled as he rolled his eyes and helped himself to a sandwich and some pumpkin juice.

"I want to have my stick up your ass," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, making the werewolf blush. Sirius smiled with satisfaction.

A/N: Should I continue? This is my first Remi/Siri fic I need suggestions, input, ideas. Should I just delete it and pretend it never happened? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two In which James is a therapist

James and Sirius sat on James's bed in the dorm room, Peter was probably in the kitchen neither of the boys really cared. Peter had been disappearing a lot lately but the three remaining members merely shrugged it off Wormtail had been getting annoying.

"Geez Sirius could you have been more obvious today," James said shaking his head. The bespectacled boy knew that Sirius Back was gay, to the dismay of many fan girls. James also knew that Sirius had a crush on their fellow Marauder Remus.

"No worries mate," Sirius said, "Remus doesn't like me and is oblivious to my feelings he just thinks it's one of my games."

Remus was currently out patrolling or doing some other prefect like things. His mind wandered to the things Sirius had said during lunch, his cheeks bushed just at the thought of it! Remus couldn't bare to think of what kind of taunting he would get if Sirius found out the werewolf had a crush on him. Remus decided never to tell anyone of his feelings.

James smiled evilly, his eyes lighting up, "Sirius do you know that Remi fancies you?"

Sirius gagged on the piece of chocolate he was eating, he had stole it from Remi's stash, "What is going on in that crazy mind of yours Jamesy?"

"Well you are always blatently obvious when you flirt with him and he doesn't really do anything. He's only had two girlfriends, Lily and Tabitha that Hufflepuff chick. He always stops whatever he's doing ….even reading when you ask him to," James took a breath getting ready to continue his list.

Sirius shook his head in astonishment, "When did you get so observant Jimmy," he asked smiling.

"After years of stalking Lily you'd expect I was good at being observant wouldn't you," James said returning his friend's smile/

"Well even if that al does make sense, I still don't think Moony's gay," Sirius said quietly.

"Well Sirius lucky for you I have a plan to prove just that," James said his eyes glinting mischievously. He explained the plan to Sirius who smiled and agreed. James left the room, and gave the signal when Remus entered the common room.

"Remus, Sirius was looking for you before, he said he wanted to talk, I think he's up in the dorm," James said over the top of his book. He looked back down when he finished the sentence not waiting for the werewolf's reply/

Remus groaned and sluggishly dragged himself up to the dorm. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

A/N: Gasp what did Remi see? Maybe nothing maybe something, Where is Siri? What is Jame's master plan? Should I continue R and R please! I will update when I get 10 reviews otherwise I'll consider this a waste. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 In Which Remus Gets Caught Between a Rock and aVery Hard Place

Remus walked into the dorm room slowly, cautiously moving toward his bed. Sirius lay sprawled out on his bed next to the werewolf's a bow atop his head. Sirius was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers. Remus couldn't help but give the boy a glance. Years of Quidditch training had certainly paid off, Remi saw nothing but bulging muscle beneath the boy's tan skin.

After staring for about two minutes, Remus decided that Sirius could sleep and made his way over to his own bed. Remus dropped his bag beside his bed and collapsed, face down in his pillow, it had been a long and confusing day.

Remus jumped up and nearly hit his head on the bed when he felt a cool hand sliding up his robe. Remus rolled himself over to see Sirius straddling his waist. Remi groaned, "Sirius I've had a long day, I'm not up for any of your games."

Sirius grinned, bow still atop his head, he leaned down and whispered in Remi's ear breathily, "I found out some very interesting news today Moony, would you like to know what it is?"

Remus squirmed trying to escape the boy on top of him, but as he whispered in his ear, Moony gulped and nodded, "W-W-What would t-t-that be Padfoot?"

"That one of the Marauder's is not as straight as he claims," Sirius whispered again and brought his head back up, on the way he let his lips graze across Remus' pale neck, sending a shiver up the werewolf's spine.

Sirius smiled at the reaction, "Well now Remi is there anything you'd like to tell me," he said eyes shinning.

Remus sighed and looked down, "Well Sirius in fact there is something I've been waiting to tell you for quiet a while."

Sirius leaned down, putting an elbow on either side of the werewolf, and resting his head on his hands, "And what would that be my dear Moony?"

"That I'd like to go to bed, I'm very tired from prefect duties," Remus said quietly as he lightly shoved Sirius off him and made his way to the bathroom to deal with a little "problem".

Sirius looked like a puppy who'd been kicked in the face, he rolled off Remi and frowned, he dressed and left the dormitory, he marched down the stairs to James, "Thanks a lot Potter, now that only person I'll ever love thinks that I think he's gay."

Remus' thrusts were going quicker and more desprate, "Sirius," he called out as he came all over his hand and the shower stall. He leaned against the wall and collapsed , his mind racing.

"Well it's good to know that I was right," said a laughing voicing behind Remus.

A/N: Another cliffy, when I woke up this morning to check my E-mail I had a bunch of reviews, Yay! So as a reward I wrote this in like 30 minutes before I have to run for the bus, hope you enjoy and hope my mailbox is full when I get back from school! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 In which Remus is a church mouse

"J-J-J-James," Remus stuttered, "it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it my dear Moony, because to me it looked like you were wanking of to dearest Padfoot," James said leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Then it's exactly what you thought," the werewolf muttered quietly, not meeting James's eyes, "I'll understand if you want me to switch dorms, I mean of course it's not bad enough that I'm a werewolf, nope that's me Remus Lupin the gay werewolf."

James merely laughed again, "Are you mad Moony, I knew you were gay and I knew you liked Sirius, just like I know that a certain Padfoot is helplessly in love with someone. Homosexuality doesn't bother me, just so long as you don't try to convert me," he said a wide smiled on his face. James remembered having a similar conversation a few years before with on Sirius Orion Black.

"Now all we have to do is set you two up," James mused.

"What ? No! And before I explain why that would be absolutely insane please let me clean up and get outside the bathroom," Remus said blushing furiously.

"Oh, Righto, we'll talk about this later," James said as he left the bathroom shaking his head in disbelief, "those two want each other so bad."

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

Remus walked out of the bathroom to find the dormitory empty, he shrugged and picked up the book that was on his nightstand. Remus became enthralled in the book, so enthralled that he didn't notice when Sirius entered the dormitory. He didn't notice when Sirius took a seat on his bed, Remi didn't even notice when Siri began his normal sighs of boredom.

Remus Lupin however did notice when a hand began removing his shoe, knowing Sirius he merely sighed and ignored it, as he did when Sirius removed his sock. When Sirius' cold hand's touched his foot, the werewolf nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Moony, are you nervous," Sirius asked a wide grin spread across his face.

Remus gulped, "No, you just surprised me is all," Remi remembered this game, Sirius used to play it with him back in their third year. Remus saw the challenging sparkle in Sirius' eyes and groaned he could lose.

Sirius slid his hand up the werewolf's leg, his cold hands on fire from the contact, Sirius swallowed, "Are you nervous Remi?"

Remus merely smiled and shook his head, not trusting what would come out of his mouth if he spoke.

Sirius' hand was now at the boy's thigh, and he was absentmindedly drawing small designs on the werewolf's inner thigh, "Are you nervous," he asked smiling, Sirius forgot how much he enjoyed this game.

Remus swallowed, hard, if he said yes he knew that Sirius would make his way up to his hardened cock, if he said no then the game would end and if he actually spoke, who knew what would come out of his mouth?

Sirius was unaware of the silence, he was merely drawing on Remus' inner thigh. Happily humming to himself. A groan snapped Sirius out of his dreamland and he looked at Remus, "Are. You. Nervous," he asked staring right into the werewolf's gorgeous amber and honey eyes.

Remus groaned again, what was he to do? He sighed, "yes," he squeaked out as he ran out of the dorm for the second time that day. 

A/N : Sorry it took so long I had a lot of homework. But it is my longest chapter yet! I also couldn't decide between this and a game of It Depends, should Siri and Remi play more games? Should I give up on this fic? What do you want to see happen? Review! Let me know! It makes my day when people comment, even if it's negative! Coming up next chapter James gets desperate….. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius sat on Remus▓ bed, confused, he had not expected Remi to go running out of the room like that. James had told him that Remus had something important to tell him. Padfoot was inwardly beating himself up for what he had done to Remus.

Sirius confronted James about the horrible situation. He sighed as he explained everything to his friend.

⌠I mean I don▓t know what came over me┘I just, had to touch him,■ Sirius groaned.

⌠Honestly you two are morons, do I have to do everything,■ James said annoyed. ⌠You know working out your relationship with Moony is taking away from my relationship time with Lily.■

⌠What are you blathering on about James,■ Remus asked chocolate bar in one hand, open book in the other, he sat on the sofa at the opposite end of the Common room.

James sighed and shook his head, ⌠Nothing whatsoever Moons. Sirius and I are just planning a party for tomorrow, you in?■

Remus shrugged, ⌠I▓ve prefect duties at midnight but I▓ll come while I can,■ Remi stopped asking what party was being held for, with Sirius and James there normally was no reason.

Soon after this conversation Remi retired to bed. Sirius looked at James questioningly, ⌠What was that about Prongs, we▓re not planning a party?■

⌠Well now we are and we▓re going to be playing Truth or Dare,■ James said, his eyes shining mischievously, ⌠and I▓ve got the perfect dare of dear Remi, it▓s just going to take some planning.■

⌠James,■ Sirius gulped, ⌠You▓re scaring me.■

REMISIRIREMISIRIMREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

James looked around, almost everyone in Gryffindor house years three and up was their. They were drinking butterbeer and dancing in the area in front of the fireplace. Music was playing and people were laughing, everyone seemed to be having a good time.

James stood up on a chair, ⌠Alright everyone, we▓re gonna play Truth or Dare if you want to play grab a cushion and go over there,■ He said gesturing to one side of the room.

A group of about twenty people or so gather and formed a circle, James kneeled in the center, ⌠Ok I▓ve changed some of the rules in the truth or dare. In this hat are slips of paper, they either say truth, dare or double dare, whatever you pull out, you have to do. Also this is strip truth or dare, so if you don▓t want to do something you can just remove an article of clothing,■ James explained. ⌠Ok I▓ll start, Sirius pick something,■ he said handing the boy the hat.

Sirius reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of parchment, ⌠It says double dare,■ he said with a shrug as he showed it to the group.

⌠Excellent,■ James said smiling. ⌠I have the perfect dare, James pull over a chair and put it in the middle of the circle, ⌠Have a seat Sirius.■

The black haired boy smiled and took a seat, looking around at his friends. James conjured a Gryffindor tie and blindfolding his fellow Marauder, ⌠Ok Sirius, I▓m going to pick the other person or the double dare, they are going to have five minutes to try and either make you cum or to get you to moan. You don▓t get to know who it is or anything. If you moan or cum, you have to go on a date with someone of my choosing,■ the boy said smiling.

⌠James,■ Sirius groaned angrily, ⌠I hate you.■

⌠I know.■

James pointed at Remus, the boy blinked and gave James▓s a look that said me? James nodded, ⌠You have five minutes, you▓re not allowed to touch his manhood but anything else is fair game, Sirius is not allowed to move.■ James pointed his wand and changed the music to a jazzy, techno, good for strip teasing.

Remus licked his lips hungrily, what should he do? James probably had an awful consequence planned if he didn▓t carry out his part of the dare, but could he really make Sirius cum?

Remus groaned inwardly and but kept his mouth shut, he had to do this, but there was no need for Sirius to know that it was Remus who was trying to get Sirius off. Remus approached Sirius and undid the buttons on the black shirt he was wearing. Remus let his hands roam over Sirius▓ chest, the boy shivered under his touch. Remus smiled and began tracing Sirius▓ abs . He moved his hands up to play with the boy▓s nipples.

Remus lowered his lips and began kissing the boy▓s stomach, Sirius began alternating panting and holding his breath, Remus dipped his tongue into Sirius▓ bellybutton, making the boy laugh. Remus straddle the boy in the chair and contemplated his next move, he allowed his hands to wander while he thought.

Remus sighed, he knew he was going to have to kiss Sirius, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He quickly parted Sirius▓ lips and kissed the boy passionately, his tongue massaging the other boy▓s.

Sirius smiled, whoever was doing these very┘┘interesting things to him tasted like chocolate, it was very delicious. Sirius used all his self control not the react to the kiss though he felt a bulge in his pants growing more prominent. He hoped the other person didn▓t notice.

Unfortunately Remus did notice, he wiggled slightly so that he wasn▓t touching the bulge. He continued to kiss the boy and let his hands slide down and unbutton his best friend pants. Was Remus seriously about to make Sirius have an orgasm in front of 20 other people.

A/N: What will happen? Will Remi give up? Will Sirius cum or moan? Is James evil? Should I keep going? Please R and R! Sorry this update took so long but it▓s my longest chappie yet! Hang in there! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus sat on Sirius' lap and sighed, what was he going to do? Remus smiled as he looked at Sirius' silk black boxers. Remus decided he would not expose his best friend's manhood to everyone. He slid his hand up the boy's boxer's and began massaging around Sirius' member.

Sirius grunted but refused to moan, he was getting harder by the second, whoever was doing this was amazing. Sirius wiggled slightly earning a warning 'tsk' from James.

Remus sensed that Sirius was getting close to coming, he could tell from the boy's erect and throbbing member. He decided he should end it as soon as possible. Remus' graceful fingers slowly pulled down the boy's boxers, letting the silk slide over his erection. Remus took in Sirius' manhood and licked his lips, he leaned down so he was two inches away from Sirius' essence, he blew lightly on the erection, is cold breath bathing Sirius' cock.

Remus drew designs on Sirius' inner thigh with one hand, twirled the boy's nipple with the other and was licking around the boy's cock.

Sirius was in heaven, he wanted desperately to have whoever it was take him in their mouths and relieve his pressure, he wanted to buck his hips, he wanted to do a lot of things that he couldn't. Then whoever it was blew on him again and Sirius lost it, he let out a throaty moan and came violently. Sirius was panting and bucking his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

James smiled and muttered a cleaning charm on Sirius and Remus. He signaled Remus to go sit down, "No one tell Sirius who it was," James said quietly to everyone as he smiled and undid Sirius' blindfold.

Sirius pulled up his boxers and pants however he left his shirt unbuttoned. He sat down and tried to figure out who just gave him an orgasm without even touching his penis. Remus looked straight ahead, silent as he waited for the game to continue.

A/N: Was that good or crap? Where should it go from here? More Truth or Dare? Never have I Ever? Spin the Bottle? Them and smuttyness? Should they get together already? Should I just stop? Please R and R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Remus felt like crying, he had just made Sirius cum in front of everyone, how could he do that to his best friend? He looked down at the ground trying to figure out what everything that just happened meant when he heard Sirius sigh and ask a question.

"Ok," Sirius said smiling, "which one of you was it," he asked. When no one responded Sirius laughed slightly, "now, now, no need to be embarrassed, you are quiet talented." The boy looked around the circle for some sign of guilt and all he saw was Remus blushing. He thought nothing of it, Remus was a prude anyway.

Everyone remained silent as they had been instructed to do so by James, Remus however couldn't help the blood that rushed to his cheeks, the werewolf looked down at the carpet which he suddenly found very interesting.

"Well Padfoot, looks like no one wants to own up to it," James said, "so just pass the hat so we can keep this game moving."

An hour or so later Lily was in nothing but a bra and underwear, Peter disappeared with some girl he did a dare with and everyone else was getting pretty bored. Sirius was still trying to figure out who made him cum. The hat made it's way back to Remus, he yawned and pulled out a slip of paper, "It says double dare."

James nodded and thought, "Ok I got one but this is the last dare I'm doing, all this thinking makes my brain hurt."

Remus nodded and waited to hear what he had to do. James pulled out his wand and quickly mutter some spells, conjuring various food he turned to Remus, "Lay down in the middle of the circle and take off your shirt and pants," the bespectacled boy said.

When Sirius heard the words 'of'f'' 'pants' and 'shirt' he snapped out of his mission to find who made him cum and watched James and Remus.

Remus looked nervously about but did as he was told, while he wasn't paying attention Jame's muttered a spell to hide his scars and scratches. He lay down in the middle of the circle, his pale skin looking even paler against his blue silk boxers.

James stood up and blindfolded the boy, "James," Remus said with a warning tone, "This better not be heading where I think this is heading."

"Don't worry Remi, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," James mutter as he pointed to Felicia Brown, resident slut of Gryffindor, not the she was mean or anything she just...got around. The blonde girl nodded and took a step toward the werewolf.

"Ok Moony, this person is going to make a sundae out of you, no moaning or cumming. Ready Rems," James said an evil smile crossing his face.

"James," Remus said taking a deep breath, "I hate you."

"I know."

Felica first lapped Remus' chest, to make sure it was clean first, she then placed three scoops of ice cream on the boy's abs, Remus shivered but otherwise did not respond. About ten minutes later and Remus stomach was covered in melting ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and a few cherries. The werewolf had remained still as stone during the whole process Sirius smiled, he was very proud of him.

Felica slowly began eating the confection, making both Sirius and Remus squirm uncomfortably and causing James to snort slightly. As the girl made her way down to the boy's chest, Remus' breath became ragged, sweat formed on his forehead.

Sirius glared at the sight before him "How much do you want that to be you," James asked leaning over and whispering in the boy's ear.

"So much," the boy groaned and blushed slightly, "I mean...shut up James."

Black turned his attention back to Remus and Felica who was now licking dangerously close to the boy's boxer line, causing Remus' panting to become louder. Felica's tounge happen slipped under the elastic of Remus' boxer's, as that occurred two things happened simlatonously. Remus moaned and Sirius growled and stormed up into the dormitories.

James took a deep breath and regained his composure, "Well I think the game's over now," he said as he shoved Felica off Remus and untied his best friend.

Remus blushed and looked down, "Is Sirius mad," he asked James in a voice no more then a whisper.

A/N: What do you think? Should I stop or continue? Should there be more or should they get together? Read and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 In Which Things Get Heated

"Is Sirius mad, what kind of stupid question is that Moony," James shook his head, "honestly, you're suppose to be the smart one." The boy grabbed the werewolf and shoved him toward the stairs, "Go apologize and tell him everything...and I mean everything Rem," James said encouragingly.

Remus groaned slightly and made a grab for his shirt, but Jame's seeker reflexes helped the bespectacled boy grab the button down first. "GO," James said, the fact that his two best friends hadn't begun their relationship was now just plain tedious.

The werewolf stomped up the dorm stairs and opened the door to find the curtains around Sirius' bed drawn. Moony quietly walked up to the bed and opened the curtains slightly, he sat down on the end of Sirius' bed. "Pads," he said, not looking at his friend.

Sirius sat at the opposite end of the bed knees up to his chin and arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His fists clenched as he heard Remus speak,. Sirius did not lift his head from his knees, "Yes Remus," he said quietly, as though scared.

Remus blinked, he had never heard or seen Sirius this way, his voice no more then a whisper. He seemed to be lacking confidence...he seemed so vulnerable and alone, all Remus wanted to do was hug the boy and tell him he loved him and that he would never let anyone hurt him again. But he couldn't, so Remus remained at the end of Sirius bed. "I just came to see if you were ok, I mean you left kind of suddenly from the party," Remus said, concern in his voice.

Sirius was slightly angry, of course someone had sent Remus to see if he was ok, "Yea Remus I'm fine...just got a headache, think I've lost my buzz and got a hangover or something," he mumbled into his knees.

"You want me to make a hangover relief potion for you," the boy offered, he always had the supplies or those in the dorm, growing up with James and Sirius you needed it so you wan't have to constantly sneak into the potion's professor's room.

"No thanks Remus, I just want to hang out here in the dark, maybe go to bed. I'm not really in the mood for much partying," Sirius said, his voice flat, "especially not after that last display," he mumbled to himself.

Remus' wolf hearing picked up on what Sirius said, "that last display, that last display, what are you talking about, my dare? The stupid thing that James made me do? I had to just sit there and have one of the hottest, sluttiest girls in all of Hogwarts history eat ice cream off me and you want me NOT to react? What the bloody hell would you have done Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at the boy, "I wouldn't have given her the time of day, I like someone, no let me correct myself I'm in love with someone, so no one else matters," he said darkly.

"You make no sense Sirius, first your on me that I never have a girlfriend and now, I react to a dare like any NORMAL 17 YEAR OLD BOY WOULD AND YOUR PISSED AT ME? Make up your mind! And of course your in love, what's her name this week, Fate or Charity or Sparkle or some other slut name! Who will it be next week, who will Sirius Black's next conquest be," Remus said, so unnaturally angry and emotional that he was yelling as he turned to face the boy.

"You don't know what you're talking about Remus, I'll have you know that I do love them but it doesn't matter because they're obviously into someone else. I don't know what I want anymore Remus, I just don't know! I don't know anything, why not ask James since he apparently knows everything! I don't care anymore have a nice time with your slut, Felicia was it," Sirius said as he stormed out of the dorm.

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

James sat in the common room, his eyes like a predator hunting for his next meal. It had been a week since Remus and Sirius' blowout and neither had talked to the other. Remus was spending most of his time in the library or doing prefect duties, Sirius had disappeared, he wasn't even spending the evenings in the dormitory. James assumed he ate meals in the kitchen, the only reason he knew Padfoot was alive was because he saw him across the room in classes.

Rumors spread across the school about the break up of the Mauraders, so finally after the seventeenth girl came up and asked what happened to Sirius and whether she should go beat up Remus, James had had enough. Prongs checked his watch it was now 11:37 James had sent Sirius a message by mirror to meet him in the common room at 11:40 because he had needed to discuss something face to face.

Sirius had only agreed because he knew Remus would be out patrolling. He entered the common room and saw his best friend sitting on the couch, smiling wide and looking wild.

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

Sirius slowly sat up and rubbed his head, he groaned as he opened his eyes. It was pitch black in...wherever he was. He reached into his pocket for his wand, he couldn't find it. "JAMES POTTER YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW,' he roared banging on the door.

"No, and you might want to watch out, that broom closet isn't very big I had a hard enough time getting the two of you in there myself. "

"The...two of us...who else is in here," Sirius asked blinking his eyes rapidly trying to locate the other person in the area.

James smirked from the other side of the door, "Moony say hi to Padfoot, I know you've missed him, and Padfoot say hi to Moony."

"James I swear to Merlin if you don't let me out right now I'll-" Sirius began through clenched teeth.

"You'll what? Neither of you have wands, the door is password locked, I'm perfectly safe. I just hope you two make it out of there before classes start on Monday," James said, Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If you don't mind me asking James, what exactly is the point of all this," a quiet but singsong voice that Sirius recognized as Remus said. It came from the corner to his right.

"Well I thought that'd bit would be obvious Moony, you and Pads need to come out of the closet," Prongs said.

"Oh ha ha James very funny," Sirius said darkly.

"I thought so," James said smirking as he walked away from the closet whistling and twirling his best mate's wands. He sighed, if this didn't work nothing would.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation in Massachusetts where I broke my ankle and then in florida where I got poison ivy and had like no internet access or time to update. I made this my longest chapter yet and I will post another as soon as I can!!!! Please read and review and tell me what you think, should they confess? What should the password be? Is James evil? What will Remi and Siri do in the closet? I NEED YOUR HELP!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 In the closet...

Remus sat huddled in the corner or the broom closet, silent since James had left. Sirius sighed and Remus could hear him rolling his eyes. Sirius banged his fists against the wall, "That's it I give up," he said after trying his twenty-fifth password.

"No it's ok Remus don't do anything useful like help figure out the password," Sirius mumbled.

"Oh so we're speaking now are we," Remus said his voice filled with loathing.

"Fine you know what I'll figure it out, you just sit there and do nothing," Sirius said bitterly.

"We're not going to figure it out any time soon," Remus sighed as he slid out of the corner so that Sirius could seem him. He was met by Sirius' head cocked slightly to the right and a questioning stare. "What I mean is James obviously planned this all for a reason and he's clever. We're not going to figure out the password unless we figure out what he wants us to do," Remus explained.

"Do you know everything," Sirius muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and try and figure out the reason James locked us up in here," Remus said falling silent as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well the reason is obvious, he said it himself, we need to come out of the closet. He obviously thinks we're hiding something from each other," Sirius said.

"There's nothing I haven't told you Sirius, you're my best friend, except the stuff from this past week, if you really want to hear about the monotony of the library or the multitude of death threats I received for being mean to you," Remus shrugged, trying to tell himself that James didn't really want him to come out of the closet figuratively as well.

"Same here only I had a bunch of bookwormy girls threaten to hex me into next year," Sirius said smiling slightly, he had now mirror Remus' posture his chin resting on his knees and arms wrapped around him.

Remus merely nodded and leaned forward and tried the handle, he shook his head, "nothing."

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

"That's it, we've been in here for like four hours going over ever excruciating detail of our week and that handle hasn't budged, I give up," Sirius said throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"That's the spirit," Remus said smiling at his best friend.

"Well what else is there, I mean I tell you everything Moony, even all the details of every girl I shag," Sirius said.

"Don't remind me," Remus groaned.

"Then what else is there," Sirius said, practically begging.

"Well there is one thing I know that you haven't told me," the werewolf said, getting quiet.

"What? It can't be I tell you everything," Padfoot said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You haven't told me who you are in love with," Remus said looking at the ground.

Sirius swallowed, hard, "Nah that can't be it, there has to be something else. What haven't I come out of the closet about?"

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

"Why won't you just tell me her name," Remus begged, they had been in the closet for over six hours, "You've told me about every other girl you've shagged and courted, why not this one?

"Because my love life is none of your business," Sirius said bitterly.

"HA," Remus snorted, "that's a funny joke. You tell me everything about your love life, up until now, and who knows that may be the key to us getting out of here. But you can't tell me, merlin knows why."

"Why does it always have to be about me, huh? Something I didn't share, something I'm hiding, couldn't it be that you haven't told me something. Like maybe that you're going out with Felicia or that you got her pregnant or some other secret girlfriend," Sirius spat at Remus.

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

Another two silent hours and a myriad of staring contests later and Sirius finally cracked, "I'M GAY ALRIGHT? The reason I won't tell you who I like is because I'm gay and I didn't want you to think I was weird or be a homophobe or anything. I didn't want you to think me a freak, there I came out of the closet." Sirius jerked the handle but it remained stationary. "James you wanker," he mumbled under his breath.

"Me think you a freak? Me Remus John Lupin resident werewolf of Hogwarts think that you are weird because you're gay, that's rich," Moony said smiling slighty.

"It's not funny! I just told you my biggest secret in the world and the bloody handle still won't work! That's it I've told you everything, it has to be you, come out of the closet Rem," Sirius said finishing his dramatic monoluge.

"Hmmm," Remus said pondering, "Ok. I'll tell you something, though it won't be as dramatic as yours. I am Remus J. Lupin, the gay werewolf."

"You're not gay."

"Yes I am."

"You can't be gay."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay."

"So?"

"So you took my thing!"

"...I'm...sorry?"

"Apology not accepted."

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMI

"Sirius I-"

"I don't want to hear it Remus, you're not gay, you dated Lily Potter for crying out loud. Now tell me something so we can get the bloody hell out of here," Sirius said.

Remus grabbed Sirius' face in his hands, not taking the time to relish the silky texture of his skin and kissed him roughly. He parted Sirius' lips and quickly began massaging the boy's tounge, he pulled away, panting, "You get it now Sirius? I. AM. GAY. Got it," Remus said as he stood up and turned the handle and stormed out of the closet.

Sirius brought two fingers to his lips and touched them gently, Remus Lupin had just kissed him. Sirius smiled wide, it tasted like...chocolate.

A/N: What do you guys think, It's the day before I leave and I was bored, figured I'd reward you guys with another chapter. I know it's not the longest chapter in the world but next chapter starts the Extreme Makeovers. A Shy!Sirius and A Flirty!Remus, I love it so much. Any ideas or requests? I'll try and do another chapter soon, I love all of you who read this story. Please review, I really appreciate it, and I'll try to respond to any questions or requests or concerns! Please please please R and R, I've had a rough week and it would really make me feel better to see some reviews in my e-mail!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 In the Alternate Universe

A few days had passed since 'The Closet Incident' as it was now refereed to and there were drastic changes afoot in Gryffindor House. It had the fan girls all flustered. James couldn't help but laugh, being the only one who knew the cause for the sudden change in his friend's attitudes and Peter sat there being a fat useless lump.

Sirius Black had become a new person, no longer was he ladies man Siri, no he was quiet, lost in thought, spend hours sitting staring at the fire Sirius. He didn't spend all his time smiling at the opposite sex and it wasn't uncommon for him to be seen blushing, he had also taken a sudden liking to chocolate. There were even rumors going around of the boy being caught reading and doing homework.

When approached about his personality change, Black would smile shyly, look away and try to change the topic, showing his nervousness and leaving people wondering about where his confidence went.

Sirius was on the couch in the common room, sitting in the fetal position staring at the dancing red and orange flames. James sighed, it seemed like he was going to have to do everything himself, he walked over the the armchair next to the couch where Sirius was sitting.

"Soooo," the bespectacled boy said.

"Soo..."

"How've you been mate, I haven't heard from you in ages, since I locked you in the closet," James said laughing quietly.

"Yea," Sirius laughed nervously as he slowly ate some chocolate, "about that."

"Yes about that I was surprised you didn't get revenge on me," James continued.

"I will, just wait," Sirius said half-heartedly, not really paying attention his mind too lost in it's thoughts.

"You don't have to worry though, Remus got revenge enough for the both of you," Prongs said.

At the mention of Remus Sirius perked up and snapped out of whatever thought he was having, "What'd you say about Remus," he asked.

"Wow you really do love him don't you Sirius," James arched an eyebrow at the boy.

Sirius blushed and shook his head, sighing because he knew there was no way his werewolf loved him back.

SIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRIREMISIRI

Remus smiled to some passing girls who giggled and ran away, life was good. Ever since he had come out he had this confidence about him. He didn't care what people thought, if Sirius Black, resident ladies man could be gay and still flirt, what was stopping him.

He was leaning against the wall to his next class, early (old habits die hard) and smiling at various girls that walked passed. He ran his fingers through his meticulously done hair and sighed, so this was what it felt like to be loved.

James walked up to the glowing boy and smiled, "You seem to be doing well."

"Never better Jamie dearest, never better, the world loves me and I love them," Remus said.

"That was quite some joke you pulled on me mate,"

"Well I had to get back at you somehow, what better way then making it look like everyone at Hogwarts had a sex change and decided to become nudists," Remus smirked.

James laughed, "It was a good prank mate, but what surprised me is that it was you and not Sirius."

"Sirius is far to quiet for his own good these days, he rarely even makes dramatic speeches anymore," Remus asking shaking his head as if disappointed in the other Marauder. Of course Remus and Sirius still talked constantly but that did change the fact that Pads was asking on.

"Speaking of speeches I quite enjoyed yours on how pudding is the reason why little children are afraid of the bogeyman," James snorted remembering, he paused however and asked the boy the question that everyone had been dying to know, "Moony have you realized that Sirius and you seem to be acting odd recently?"

"Yes our dear friend Padfoot has not been himself recently but- Oooo Melinda," Remus jogged up to the blond girl (who happened to have a very attractive twin brother who was known to be gay) and waved to James over his shoulder.

James sighed, ok so Remus and Sirius had switched personalities and they still weren't together, now what could he do? The boy slapped his forehead why hadn't he thought of it sooner, time to bring in the big guns...James ran to get Lily.

**Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry it took so long, I had a lot of AP gov work and band and PSATs.I know it's not the longest thing in the world but I figured I should put soemthing up so you know I'm alive. I'll try to update once every week or so, probably Sundays. Please review with ideas or opinions (whether you loved it or hated it I don't care). Reviews always make me happy which makes me want to write faster. Coming up next chapter, a party and the gay bar...what will happen?**


End file.
